The invention relates to an electromagnetic relay comprising a base body which includes a contact space which is closed by a protective cap, and a coil which is arranged beneath the contact space towards the terminal side, and comprising an insulating carrier which is arranged between the coil and the contact space and is provided for the armature arranged in the contact space.
In a known relay of this type (German AS No. 24 54 967, corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 3,993,971), a coil body is provided into which contact carriers can be inserted on both sides of the winding; furthermore, a bearing plate for the armature is arranged on the winding. Thus, with this construction, it is necessary to produce and assemble a relatively large number of individual components which furthermore results in an undesired adding up of tolerance. This is because, between the contact elements and the armature, the tolerances of the armature, from the armature to the bearing plate, from the bearing plate to the coil body and from the coil body to the contact carriers are added up. Furthermore, the bearing plate does not fully seal the contact space from the coil winding and any harmful evaporation thereof, unless the coil body and the contact elements are commonly cast in an additional operating process.
The aim of the present invention is to provide a relay of the type mentioned above, in such a manner that the contact space is substantially sealed from the coil winding; this relay may be produced with the least possible number of individual parts and the least possible number of operating processes.